1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an electronic device capable of remotely controlling a mobile robot and a method of displaying on a screen of the electronic device an image photographed by the mobile robot and information relevant thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
With advancements in electronic and robotic technology, systems have been developed where a camera is installed at a movable robot, an image is photographed by the robot, the photographed image is remotely monitored through communication, and the robot is remotely controlled.
In systems which perform remote monitoring by using such a robot, a remote user can control a mobile robot by watching on a mobile terminal the images photographed by the mobile robot. That is, a user may move the mobile robot in various directions (e.g., left, right, up, down) while watching on the mobile terminal a series of images transmitted by the mobile robot. However, while processing the images photographed by the mobile robot, time delay may occur. Specifically, due to the delay in transmission in the communication network which connects the mobile robot with the remote user's mobile terminal, time delay may occur between an image displayed on the mobile terminal of the user and the remote control signal of the user, and thus, it may be difficult for the user to control the mobile robot.